Videojuegos
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: Porque no todo debe ser viciarte a un mando, siempre es divertido variar. HongIce.


**Amo a este par mas de lo que puedo describir con palabras ¿Por qué antes no había escrito de ellos? No lo sé… cosas de la vida.**

**Quería escribir un fic hetero pero… la idea aplicaba mas para los nenes originales por que Dios, se me hizo tan hilarante, de todas formas la primera idea quedara para otro fic, jodida inspiración que viene a torturarme en época de parciales.**

**Oh well…. Creo que si lo leen estará sobreentendido que es en un Gakuen!Universe, Ice es Einar y HK es Len, ya esta.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia… no es mío ;n; y por esto no me pagan =)3=.**

**X**

- No pienso hacer eso, Len

- Pero Einar es divertido… es un buen ejercicio

- ¡He dicho que no! Q-Que ejercicio va a ser si solo estaremos saltando como locos

- No es saltar, es mover el cuerpo al compás de la música, es, como que relajante

- Ya dije que no

- Cada vez que vienes a mi habitación nos ponemos a jugar videojuegos ¿ahora porque tanta negación?

- ¡Porque ese no me gusta! ¿quieres verme haciendo el ridículo?

Llevaban mas de media hora discutiendo por el mismo asunto, como todas las tardes desde que empezaron a salir (aunque el islandés se negaba a entender que esa era realidad) se habían reunido en la habitación del asiático a jugar cualquier cosa, ya habían superado desde algunos rpg hasta juegos de terror, que debían admitir que a veces estaban demasiado subidos de tono, sin embargo la disputa esta vez era por el hecho de que al castaño se la había ocurrido una genial idea: colocar el tapete del wii y practicar k-pop con el dance dance revolution, y por supuesto que esto no le gusto al albino en lo mas mínimo.

¿La razón? Sencilla: el islandés se negaba a hacer algo que involucrase el mover su cuerpo a un paso sincronizado, y mas con música rápida… según él sería un completo asco y aquello solo constataría un objeto de burla por parte del asiático.

Acabó por lanzarse a la cama mientras se negaba a ver a la cara del otro, ya le había dicho que no jugaría esa cosa y cumpliría con su palabra, por su lado Len suspiró mientras se sentaba justo a su costado, mirándolo ahí tirado, pareciese como si estuviese armando un berrinche, no diría que era típico de él pero… bueno, sí, a veces lo hacía. Se inclinó un poco sobre su cuerpo para poder susurrar a su oído, al menos podía sacar provecho a su posición.

- Pandita ¿y si me ves haciéndolo y te demuestro que no es tan difícil, que dices?

- Ya te dije que no me llames así… y no hay forma de que me convenzas a hacer el ridículo en esa cosa

- Vamos, la pantalla te dice que hacer, no es la gran cosa –como pudo sacó las fuerzas para hacer que volteara a verle –di que si

- … -El islandés acabó por soltar un largo suspiro acompañado de un asentimiento –muéstrame como es esa cosa… p-pero no te prometo nada.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción su acompañante se acercó hasta encender la consola e introducir el cd ante la mirada fastidiada del albino, aquella sería una tortuosa y larga noche si de verdad tenía que hacer eso, lo mas "triste" del asunto es que, de tanto escuchar ese estilo de música en el reproductor del asiático había acabado por tomarle gusto, al igual que en caso contrario el otro había tomado gusto por el black metal y las cosas bizarras que cantaba Bjork.

De algún modo, como fuego y hielo podían coexistir, quizás esa era la razón por la cual aceptaba tanta tontería.

Puso una canción aleatoria ante la mirada entre escéptica y molesta del ojivioleta, poniéndola en un nivel que le dio escalofríos al leer ¿no pretendería ponerle ese nivel en dado caso que el jugase también cierto? Con menos razón haría tal estupidez, es que era fuera de toda lógica que… oh por Odín, fue que no podía ni quitarle los ojos encima. Abrió sus joyas amatistas de par en par apenas el otro empezó a jugar, y mas que jugar se veía exactamente igual a como bailaban los artistas que cantaban esas canciones; lo sabía porque los había visto en videos, joder ¿desde cuando su no… El tipo este era capaz de bailar de esa forma? No tenía sentido alguno.

Se quedó mirándolo cual si estuviera embelesado durante la duración completa de la canción, como era de suponerse, al menos para él, había sacado una puntuación altísima a pesar de que el nivel era bastante complicado, pero claro: seguro que Len llevaba si no eran meses años practicando con esa cosa ¿ahora como iba a pedirle a alguien tan amateur como él realizara semejante proeza? Seguro que ya se le había quemado el último cable que le quedaba bueno en esa loca cabeza suya.

El castaño se dio la vuelta para observar la expresión que adornaría la cara de su acompañante, que, como supuso, era totalmente épica; sus orbes abiertas de par en par con una evidente sorpresa tanto en su mirada como en sus labios. Sonrió complacido mientras se acercaba de nuevo al lugar donde el otro se encontraba sentado, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que realmente no podía adivinarse era de satisfacción, diversión o alguna otra cosa.

- Y bien ¿te vas a levantar de allí ya o que?

- Estas enfermo si piensas que voy a hacer eso –se cruzó de brazos, colocando una expresión seria.

- Pero es divertido… ¿por qué te niegas tanto?

- ¡No viste como lo hiciste! –le echó en cara levantándose en el transcurso de la cama para darle la espalda, ofendido –solo quieres que me monte sobre esa cosa para que quede humillado ante tu evidente superioridad –y sin darse cuenta, y antes de cualquier previo aviso, su compañero aprovecho la posición para abrazarlo de espaldas por su cintura - ¡Len!

- Yo jamás querría humillarte Einar –susurró sinceramente en su oído mientras lo aferraba un poco mas a él haciendo que las mejillas del otro se encendieran en un rojo vivo - si te digo que hagamos esto es porque quiero que te diviertas… ya sé que a veces te molesto –el otro bufo recordando todas las estupideces que pasaba por culpa del castaño, mientras el mencionado soltaba una ligera risita –pero esta vez no es para eso, estamos los dos solos, además no es para hacerlo perfecto, es solo para pasar el rato juntos, tómalo como un juego cualquiera ¿Qué dices?

Se dio media vuelta sin salirse de su abrazo, observando a sus ojos y… no pareciera que le mintiera, además sabía que aunque el hongkonés estaba realmente loco no era una mala persona, por lo que simplemente lo dejaría ser esta vez.

- Juguemos entonces –aceptó resignado mientras el otro en agradecimiento dejaba un beso en su mejilla - ¡P-Pero no hagas eso! Y ponlo en un nivel decente, demonios

- Como el pandita lo desee.

Y si, a pesar de toda la charla motivacional como era de esperarse cierto europeo fue épicamente aplastado, pero eso solo hizo que lo hicieran convencerse de que debía practicar mas, cosa que evidentemente el asiático aprovecharía, y grabaría en secreto.


End file.
